Ned Merleno
"For my brothers, for the True Mandalorians, for Mandalore!." -Ned Merleno Ned Merleno was born to Nett and Kerta Mereel on Mandalore during 42 BBY. Of course Merleno was not Ned's true name. Nett was a Mandalorian, nephew of Jaster Mereel. Death Watch was hunting the family of Mereel and found Nett. He had been excecuted by the Death Watch while Kerta escaped with an infant Ned. She gave him over to the Republic Military Training Corps because it would have been saver for Ned. They changed his last name to Merleno to prevent Death Watch from ever finding him. Sgt. Lak would serve as a mentor for Ned over the next couple of years. Ned went through sniper training, where he would be the best of his class, almost never missing a target. He would also learn hand to hand combat as well as sword training. Training for Ned was rough, but he would finish his training and began as a lieutenant in the Republic Army in 16 BBY shorty before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Merleno served in the first army battalion delting with small encounters with smugglers or pirates in the outer rim. If would give him much experience for the coming War. Though the Clone Wars began and Merleno was ready. He lead a platoon of clones on many covert missions. He saw action in a lot of places in the Galaxy. Soon Merleno was promoted to Captain and let a company of clones. He was a natural leader and was very good with commands. Later he would adopt a lost dog he found, Olto. He kept the dog by his side where ever, and they fought in my battles including Umbara. Merleno's engagements on Carlac would be a life changing one. Flashbacks revealed the Death Watch killed his father and he vowed revenge. The Mandalorian Guild recruited him to fight the Death Watch, and Ned left the republic for a greater calling. He participated in many squad hunts and befriend many of his fellow squad mates. He followed his training and became a sniper. Serving the guild in many recon missions. Merleno often took had free time in the guild where he became a bounty hunter. If it said he racked up nearly a million credits in a single week. His sniper skills and melee skills served a great advantage over the people he hunted. He became rich over time and enjoyed his wealth. 'Birth' Nett and Kerta Mereel had been living in the rural areas on Mandalore before the Civil War. Jaster Mereel would make visits to their home once in a while. During the Civil War, Nett served with the True Mandalorians, becoming a respected member. After Korda 6 though, he left because of Jaster's death. The Death Watch soon became involved in hunting down Mereels, so Nett mantained a low profile In 42 BBY, in the shed of their barn, Kerta gave birth to her son, Ned at the age of 35. Nett was around the same age as Kerta. For the first 6 months, they lived in harmony and enjoyed their new infant. It wasn't until 41 BBY that the Death Watch had tracked Nett down. Nett grabbed his gun and held off the Death Watch invaders, killing 12 of them. He told Kerta to bring Ned and escape. Kerta witnessed the death of her husband as she boarded her speeder with her infant as she headed toward the Mandalorian captial. At the capital, she managed to hitch a ride to Coruscant. There she felt it was safer for Ned to stay there, and she gave him to the Republic Military Training Corps for young boys. Kerta would flee Coruscant in order to not attract the attention of her and Ned both. As another safety precaution, she had his name changed to Ned Merleno. 'Training' Ned was raised in the military way. By age 3 he had already learned many self defense moves. Merleno was under the command of Sgt. Lak. Lak would teach Ned hand to hand combat, as well as using a gun. Ned had good aim, and had quick reflexes, making him a good soldier. By age 7 Ned was able to run through combat simulators in which he was very successful in. In one instensce, Ned had never missed a single shot. Here, with his amazing aim, this would start his training as a sniper. By age 12, Ned was using a real sniper. He was shooting targets atleast 2 kilometers away. Sgt. Lak was impressed. Ned was better than most fully trained snipers. Lak would also teach Ned martial arts. In a few months Ned was able to beat his mentor in hand to hand combat. Ned would also get training with swords. Sometimes he would train with the padawans to learn how to use a sword. He developed the use of dual blades, becoming very useful in close quarter combat. 'Early Combat' Ned graduated his training by age 18, in 16 BBY. He was the youngest Lieutenant. Merleno led a platoon of skilled soldiers dealing with terrorists, smugglers, or cartel. In mid 16 BBY, Ned's team encounted Hondo's pirates near Florrum as they raided towns for spice. Merleno had killed 24 pirates, 6 by hand. Hondo became an enemy of Ned. Merleno's team recovered the spice, gaining him respect by many. 17 BBY also had a big battle for Ned. Trandoshans were on Felucia killing endangered animals for their skin. Ned was sent to stop this hunting. Their was a feirce fight. Ned's men became badly injured by the many Trandos. The young lieutenant had his first fight with Dheeb were Ned was cut in the arm. Both lived the fight, but Ned was able to drive the pirates out. In 18 and 19 BBY, Ned was in combat with the Hutt Cartel. They were raiding towns and cities ner Nal Hutta. Ned's most famous battle with them was in Toydaria, were Ned fought with the Hutt's bounty hunters. Again many soldiers died, but the young Ned would be able to stop the raids. 'The Start of the Clone Wars' When the Clone Wars began, Merleno lead a platoon of clones. The captain of his company was Mako, who became some what of a teacher to him. Thier first major battle was Ryloth. They fought through waves of droids. Drop ships and cannons were destroyed by Ned and his platoon. Next, he fought on Kamino, defending the clone centers. Merleno was shot in the shoulder, being a terrible injury. The droids were overwhelming but luckily Mako would help out. On an incounter with the Hutt Cartel again, Merleno had found a dog. He found it caged in an undergroud facility. The dogs would be used for the entertainment of the Hutts, fighting each other. Merleno freed a dog he found somewhat friendley but strong. Ned named him Olto. Ned resumed the war and served on Umbara. He fought through some airfields in Umbara. Ned's platoon was sent to take out sercet bunkers. This was very successful. Trandoshans were also on Umbara, hunting the legendary Giant Rancor. He again fought Dheeb, where he killed him. Ned also got a chance to fight the Gaint Rancor with Mako, a scene he will never forget. The Skirmish on Carlac was Ned's next big operation. This time he was a captain. His company was sent to inspect a crashed droid ship. Merleno's team collected a lot of information about the droids. Soon he ran into the Death Watch. He knew they had killed his father. Ned had a fierce fight with them, killing as many as possible. Merleno had a brief fight with Pre Vizsla, but Vizsla escaped. There on Carlac, he had found the last of the True Mandalorians, the Mandalorian Guild. He had left the Republic and joined them, in order to get his revenge. 'Mandalorian Guild' Ned was given much respect in the guild. He would learn from Aloquar and Ferrigo, his superiors in the guild. Ned enjoyed his time there. Merleno was a sniper and served in recon missions. He loved guild hunts in which they would go to a planet and destroy enemies in their path. Ned lived by the Mandalorian Code and became a good mercenary. Ned was assigned to the recon team in the Guild as you have read. He served with FangThe Legend or as Ned called him, Viper. Merleno looked up to him often, and they were partners working together many times. Under the leadership of Fang, he joined Clan Spar. Ned had formed many friendships in the Guild, and was given the nickname, Sharp, or as Fang called him, Neddy. During his free time in the guild, he would be a bounty hunter. He would do many jobs, sniping enemies. Of course Olto was brought along. The dog could sniff and fine enemies, making him useful to Ned. After many jobs he would become wealthy like his brothers in the guild. Ned was happy and he belonged to the Guild following his True Mandalorian heritage. After a few weeks in the guild, Merleno was promoted. Following his promotion he changed his name to Solus, meaning one, and Mereel, his orginal last name. So If you ever wish to find him, remember his is currently Solus Mereel. ''' Equipment''' Ned currently uses the newest line of Mandalorian Armor. He has had it customized for himself. The armor seems very tight but is quite comfortable. Merleno painted it blue meaning he was a reliable mercenary. His boots are the newest design, certainly longer and bigger than the standard boots for Mandalorians. The armor itself is composed of fabric and a titanium compound, making it light and strong. Merleno's armor is resistant to fire from many blasters and to some degree, can take the power of a lightsaber. The helmet includes a filtering system, giving air in low oxygen environments, and a communication system. The body has a cooling and heating system for cold and hot weather. The belt holds extra clips, so Merleno doesn't run out of ammo. The jetpack is a small slim design, although it's more efficent and light weight compared to the old design. His boots have magnetics for low gravity areas. Merleno's weapon arsenal is similar to Mandalorians and bounty hunters. He uses a sniper rifle for long range weapons. His sniper is the same model as Rako Hardeen's. Merleno uses a silver Mandalorian blaster (standard issue) as well as dual pistols. On a breif fight with Pre Vizsla, Ned saw his dark saber. He made two dark sabers himself that he uses in close combat. Merleno has a second set of armor. It can be used for a formal or casual look, depending on the mission. Although Ned likes to wear this armor during Guild meetings. Tech is less than his primary set of armor, only having a comm link system located in the gloves, and breathing filters in the helmet. His armor is mostly cloth, and the shoulder piece, helmet, and gloves are a metal compound. Although the lack of metal makes it light, but Merleno doesn't use the armor too much. Weapons with the second set of armor include the standard Mandalorian Baster painted silver. Holsters beneath the waist hold Merleno's two famous pistols. He can also attach a sword to his belt if needed. It would also be noted that the armor is based off his father's, in honor of him. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Commander Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Rise of the Empire Era